


L'ultima maledizione (fanmix)

by CiciCe, Eloriee, Graffias, Nykyo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanmix, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2579435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/pseuds/CiciCe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix realizzato per la storia <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2580266">L'ultima maledizione</a> di <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/sango">Sango</a>.<br/>Partecipa al <a href="http://teenwolf-bbi.livejournal.com/">Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultima maledizione (fanmix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/gifts).
  * Inspired by [L'ultima maledizione](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580266) by [Sango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango). 



> Il racconto in origine era stato richiesto durante il claim-post da un’altra utente, **Eltherfirst ThatOne** che doveva realizzare una fanart. Purtroppo, per cause a noi sconosciute, della disegnatrice si sono perse le tracce.  
>  Lo spirito di questo Big Bang è stato, fin dal primo giorno, quello della massima collaborazione, del divertirsi insieme e, giusto per citare Scott McCall, del “nessuno viene lasciato indietro”.  
> Abbiamo scherzato e riso, post dopo post, sul fatto di essere un branco, perché data la tematica dell’iniziativa era divertente – difficilissimo, anzi impossibile resistere e non fare battute sull’argomento – ma eravamo serissime nell’intento di rendere questo Big Bang un’occasione quanto più possibile produttiva e comunitaria. Quindi, quando una delle autrici è rimasta, senza colpa e senza preavviso, priva dell’artista che aveva richiesto di collaborare con lei, noi amministratrici abbiamo deciso di fare branco davvero e di preparare noi qualcosa di carino per il racconto rimasto scoperto. Nel farlo abbiamo trovato l’appoggio e l’aiuto prezioso di altre due persone che hanno voluto darci una mano. In conclusione questo fanmix è stato davvero creato a quattro mani e ci teniamo a sottolineare che, malgrado l’incresciosa situazione che ci ha portati a realizzarlo, e per quanto sia stato una corsa contro il tempo, prepararlo è stato un vero piacere.

Il fatto che questo fanmix sia una collaborazione a otto mani non ci impedirà di sfoggiare i nostri deliziosi bannerini (per cui si ringrazia sempre [Graffias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/graffias), specialmente per il bannerino dell'ultimo minuto ♥)

 

        

 

 

**Playlist** ([YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLcBOSnl2VENbEiXJKLouqwRPIzkSiAxaV))

 

1\. Adrian von Ziegler - Witch Factory  
  
2\. AaRON - Angel Dust  
  
3\. Art Of Dying - Get Thru This  
  
4\. He Xun-Tian - Earth Drums  
  
5\. Digital Daggers - The Devil Within  
  
6\. Within Temptation - A dangerous mind  
  
7\. Daemonia Nymphe - Hymn to Bacchus  
  
8\. Ani DiFranco - Work your way out  
  
9\. Cauldron - Moonlight Desires  
  
10\. Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - False pretense  
  
11\. Evans Blue - Say it  
  
12\. Disturbed - The Curse  
  
13\. Gareth Gates - I've Got No Self Control  
  
14\. Depeche Mode – The Bottom Line  
  
15\. Tina Turner - What's Love Got To Do With It  
  
16\. Paramore - I Caught Myself  
  
17\. Depeche Mode – In your room  
  
18\. Snow Patrol - What If the Storm Ends  
  
19\. Inkubus Sukkubus - Wytches Chant  
  
20\. Florence + The Machine - Never let me go  
  
21\. Norah Jones - Love Me Tender  
  
22\. Matthew West – Happy

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: va da sé che non detengo alcun diritto sui copyright di questi brani, che ho solo utilizzato a fini non lucrativi per la realizzazione di questo fanmix.


End file.
